


A Stifling Heat

by Magnonette



Series: A lot can happen to Snufkin [3]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/pseuds/Magnonette
Summary: It was only mid spring but it was already burning hot, making it hard for Snufkin to live in his tent under the burning sun.So when Moomin asked him to come with him to the beach one morning, he couldn't refuse.A good time at the beach alone with his best friend would probably help him feel better after such a bad night in this weather.Or at least that's what he had hoped for but his body didn't seem to agree.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've seen a lot of sick fic with Snufkin having a cold and I thought what if he suffer from the heat instead ?  
> And since I like to suffer and make other suffer I decided to write it.  
> Well hope you'll enjoy.

It was only mid spring but it was already burning hot. The rivers had dried up and all the plants and grass were dying. Even the forest had lost it's usual green color to a sad shade of yellow. There hadn't been any rain for a long time now and the heat was almost unbearable.

On these hot days, it was hard for anyone in MoominValley to go on with their activities. Most people just opted to stay home and try to refresh themselves as much as possible.

Snufkin had moved his tent to the forest, hoping to find some cover from the burning sun, but it didn't seem to help at all as the weather was far to hot, even the wind felt like it was on fire.  
He had a hard time finding food and would far too often be forced to accept Moomin's offer to come eat with the Moomin family. He hoped for the rain to come soon so he could finally feel a little refreshed and sleep in peace.

 

This morning, Snufkin found it hard to wake up, the heat was too much and he had been having a hard time trying to fall asleep. When he forced himself up he almost fell face first as he felt incredibly dizzy. He was able to steady himself but instead of proceeding to go out he decided to sit down for a moment. 

" I'm just too tired." He said to himself trying to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach.

He reached out for his bottle of water next to his bag. MoominMamma had been filling it with water from the well each time he had come to Moominhouse. There wasn't much left but he would probably go back today and she would give him more. He took a sip of water and put it back in his bag. 

" Snufkin ? "

He was startled when he heard the familiar voice calling out for him outside his tent. A smile grew on his face as he heard his friend's feet coming towards him. He thought for a moment, considering his current state. He was feeling pretty bad but he couldn't help the need to go out to greet his dear Moomintroll.

When he got out he could hear the troll's feet stop in front of him. He looked up at him smiling softly.

"Oh Snufkin! You look horrible! Are you okay?" A worried Moomin asked him.

"I'm fine Moomin." He said to reassure his friend. He hadn't realised that he would look so bad to his friend but he continued to brush it off as from the weather and a poor night's sleep. "I just couldn't sleep well because of the heat. Don't worry, it's fine."

"Are you sure ?" Moomin didn't look so convinced but he dropped it, he knew how stubborn his friend could be and didn't want to upset him. He sighed before his smile returned.  
"I wanted to go to the beach!" He said happily. "I thought you'd like to come with me."

"What a great idea Moomin! But aren't Little My, Snorkmaiden and Sniff coming too? I thought they'd want to with such weather." He asked looking around at the realisation of the absence of their friends.

"I did asked them but SnorkMaiden didn't wanted to come so far in this heat, Little My was already bathing in a pot of water and Sniff wanted nothing more than to sleep." He sighed again.

"I see."

"At least we'll be alone for once." Moomin said smiling warmly at his friend.

Snufkin nodded, a nice day at the beach, alone with his dear Moomin, didn't sound so bad after all. Maybe he would feel better with the fresh breeze of the sea on his face.

 

They walked together to the beach where Moomin went to the bathhouse to put on some swimming suit before jumping in the water. Snufkin would have loved to join him but he was still feeling sick and thought it'd be safer to stay on the dock. He sat down, putting away his boots and rolled up the legs of his pants. He sat there on the dock, his feet in the water and watching Moomin swim and dive.

The air was fresh on his skin for the first time in what felt like months. It was not as hot here and he thought the cold water on his legs might at least help him cool down a bit, but somehow he couldn't stop sweating. 

He felt dizzy again as he looked down to the splashing water on his legs. His head was throbbing and his body started to ache. He was so tired, he could barely keep his eyes open.

"-fkin ? Snufkin ?"

He suddenly realised Moomin was calling him and looked up quickly. Too quickly. He immediately regretted it as he felt worst. He felt like his head was going to explode. He felt like he was about to throw up. His vision was blurry. He could vaguely see Moomin swimming towards him. He seemed worried. But he felt far too bad to do anything other than put his head between his hands, hoping it would stop throbbing and spinning.

"Snufkin ! What's wrong ?" Asked the worried Moomin as he approached him, climbing back on the dock next to his friend.

Snufkin couldn't tell him even if he wanted. He felt that if he opened his mouth he would probably throw up and wanted to absolutely avoid that. He kept his hands on his face and tried to breath slowly.

"Are you feeling sick ?" Moomin's voice was filled with worry as he watch his friend nod softly.

Moomin slowly raised a paw and place it on Snufkin's forehead. He quickly removed it with a surprised gasp.

"My, Snufkin, you're burning up!" He exclaimed.

He put his paws on his mouth as he saw his friend wince. He realised he should probably avoid speaking too loud as it seemed to hurt the mumrik.

"I should take you to Mamma." He said quietly, putting a soft paw on his friend's shoulder.

He could feel how warm Snufkin's body was under his cloak but didn't say anything about it. He helped his friend up, making sure to hold him by the shoulders to not let him fall in the water.

Helping him walk back to the sand wasn't an easy task as he could barely walk and if it wasn't for Moomin's hand he wouldn't even have been able to stand at all. Moomin made him sit on the sand as he went back to take his boots. He put them on for him as Snufkin was trying is best to breath calmly, hoping to calm the urge to throw up. He kept his eyes closed as his spinning head wasn't really helping.

When Moomin tried to make him stand up again to walk home, he suddenly felt very weak. He couldn't hear anything anymore. The world was spinning around him before it faded to blackness.

If it wasn't for Moomin he would have fall and hurt himself as he passed out. This one immediately grabbed him. He tried to call out for him to wake up but he wouldn't. So, Moomin did the only thing he could do in his worried and panicked state. He picked up the unconscious mumrik in his arms and rushed, despite the burning sun trying to slow him down, back to Moomin House.

When he arrived at home, he called out for his mother. She came quickly when she heard the distress in his son's voice.

"Oh dear! What's wrong ?" She asked as she rushed towards them.

"Snufkin's sick. " Explained Moomin, tears filling his eyes as he spoke. "We were at the beach and he seemed like he was in pain and when I made him stand to come home he passed out!"

MoominMamma put a paw on her son's head. She gave him a reassuring smile and went to check on Snufkin. She did the same thing he had done earlier and place a paw on his forehead. She frowned as she remove it.

"He's got a fever." She said calmly."Moomin take him to the guest room, I'll go make some medicine for him."

Moomin obeyed and carried his friend upstairs to the guest room. He placed him on top of the cover. He was so worried for his friend, he had never seen him so... still.

Mamma was quick to come in the room with medicine, a bucket of water and towels. Moomin observed silently while she proceeded to take off his clothes, putting wet towels around him and managed to make him drink the medicine.

"Is he going to be okay ?" He asked worryingly.

"Of course dear." She smile putting the last towel on Snufkin's forehead. "He just got sick because of the heat."

Even though she was reassuring him, she had been really worried. Being sick from the heat wasn't too bad but the fact that Snufkin had collapsed and was now unconscious was quite worrying. Of course, she couldn't tell her son about it, he was already worried enough and it would only make matter worse if she did.

"I'll keep an eye on him now. Go play outside."

"Oh please! Mamma! Please let me stay with him!" He pleaded.

She knew he would want to stay with him and take care of his friend but she wasn't sure if it'd be such a great idea. She couldn't have him get sick over worrying for his friend.

"I won't be able to play until I know he's better anyway!" He argued

She looked at him, considering his worried but determined expression. Finally she sighed "Fine, you keep an eye on him but if he wake up you come find me."  
She looked back at Snufkin before continuing. "Do check the towels from time to time, make sure to keep them cold."

"Yes Mamma!"

She went to leave the room, patting his head with a smile, before disappearing in the hallway.  
She made a mental note to come check on them every hour or so. Not that she didn't trusted her son to take care of his best friend but she wanted to make sure everything would be okay. She hoped Snufkin would be better soon.

 

Moomin took a chair and moved it next to the bed. He sat down, facing his friend.  
He had noticed, when he had seen him this morning, that he wasn't well but he had brushed it off as from the weather as he had told him.  
He had been so pale. He had dark circles under his eyes and seemed to be sweating profusely. He wondered if Snufkin himself had realised that he was sick at that time.

He remembered later when they were at the beach. He had been swimming and had called for his friend to join him. When this one didn't responded he had noticed he seemed absent, like he wasn't really there with him at that moment. He had thought it weird and had started going towards him, calling out to him to get his attention. When he had finally looked up to him he seemed paler that before and his face was slightly red. He had quickly put his head in his hands and Moomin could hear him groan, seemingly from pain. When he had climbed up on the dock to see what was wrong the condition of his friend had immediately send a chill down his spine. He seemed so bad it was painful to watch.  
He remembered Snufkin walking slowly, shaking in his arms and breathing heavily. He had never seen him so weak before and now he wished it had never happened. He wished he never had to see him passed out in his arms.

Moomin felt guilty now. As he looked at his dear friend, unconscious and seemingly in pain, he couldn't help but to blame himself.

He blamed himself for not taking a better look at Snufkin's condition this morning before going to the beach. He blamed himself for not forcing his friend to come home and rest. He blamed himself for leaving him by himself on the dock while he was going for a swim. He should have known better than to leave his friend by himself when he was obviously not okay. He should have known better.

It was his fault.

 

Moomin jumped up when he heard a gentle knock at the door. He looked at the door then at his friend still laying unconscious in the bed. He realised his face was wet, he had been crying. He quickly wiped away his tears as he heard his mother come in the room.

She smiled at him with a knowing look on her face and walked toward the bed. She checked Snufkin's temperature quietly. Moomin approached her in silence, observing her every move. He wanted to make sure to remember them so he could take care of him properly. She proceeded to change the towels.

When she had finished, she turned to her son who had been observing very quietly.

"Don't worry dear. He will be fine." She assured as she took him in her arms.

Moomin returned the hug. He forced himself not to cry. Not in front of his mother. He wanted to be strong. He had to be, for Snufkin. He felt a little better thanks to Mamma. She smiled at him, stroking the fur on his head with a gentle paw before heading back out of the room.

Moomin went back to sit on his chair, observing his friend breathing. He was still sweating a lot but he looked a little better than earlier thanks to Mamma's medicine and the cold and wet towels wrapped around him. On his face, a wince. He seemed to be uncomfortable and in pain.

Moomin wanted to look away, his heart ached at the pain of his friend, but he forced himself to keep his eyes on him. He wouldn't want to miss when he would wake up or... if he got worst. He also felt like looking away would be a sign of weakness.

"I can look after him." He whispered to himself. "He'll be alright because I'll take care of him."

And so he continued to watch over his friend for the entire day, with MoominMamma coming every hour to check as well and give so advise to him like keeping the windows and the blinds shut to keep the room as cool as possible. She made him help her to get Snufkin to drink another cup of medicine, which isn't quite easy when the person in question is unconscious, but like she had done before they managed to make him drink it.

 

At the end of the day, everybody was back home and they heard about Snufkin's condition. Little My made a rude remark on how he should have been more careful, mocking him for getting sick. MoominMamma scolded her before Moomin could react, which he was thankful for as he was quite tired from taking care and worrying for his friend.

"It's not much of a surprise." Said MoominPappa looking outside. "I've never seen such an awfully hot weather."

Everybody nodded, they all were tired of this weather and wished that it would rained or at least cool down a bit.

"I'm sure it will rain soon." Said MoominMamma confidently.

"How can you be so sure ?" Asked Little My doubtfully.

"Such weather is always followed by heavy rain dear." She smiled softly.

They were all quite septic as the weather didn't seem to hint at such thing as rain in the near future.

 

MoominMamma convinced her son to go eat downstairs while she would keep an eye on Snufkin. He was reluctant but he did as he was told. After eating, she left him to watch on him as she was washing the dishes. Little My even joined him at some point on the condition to not make any noise.  
Surprisingly she stayed quiet and only watched as Moomin mimicked what MoominMamma had been doing to change the towels and check on Snufkin's fever.  
He wouldn't tell her but he was sure to have seen worry in her eyes as she looked at her sick brother.

When it was time for bed, MoominMamma forced Moomin and Little My to go to their room. Moomin, of course, insisted on staying with his friend but she assured him she would stay with him and take care of him all night. He eventually obeyed, going to his room, dragging his tail behind him in defeat. He had a hard time sleeping as he was worrying for Snufkin who hadn't woken up all day and as it was way too hot for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this first part, hope you enjoyed it.  
> Don't hesitate to drop a comment, I'm always happy to read them even if I don't always answer.
> 
> Also I've been writing this fic for some time and it kind of not really stay very accurate on the sickness from the heat (sorry I don't even know how you call this in English I'm very bad at doing research) but hopefully it won't be so bad. After all we just want to see a sick Snuf being taken care of by a sweet Moomin, don't we ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos on the first chapter!  
> Here is a second part. Enjoy!

The next morning, Moomin quickly ate his breakfast before going to the guest room. He knocked nervously on the door waiting for his mother to answer. He wished for his friend to be awake as he quietly entered the room. He was sad to see Snufkin still unconscious on the bed.

MoominMamma seemed to notice as she immediately tried to reassure him. "Don't be sad dear." She said with a soft smile, "I'm sure he will wake up soon."

"Really ?" He asked almost desperately.   
"How is he ?" He tried to recollect himself as he approached the bed and his mother.

"He looks better today." She simply answered, not showing any of her worries to her son. "Do you mind taking care of him for a while ?"

He immediately nodded. "Of course ! I'll take great care of him !"

She chuckled at her son's reaction before standing up and walking towards the door. She stop to put her paw on Moomin's head.

"Don't forget to immediately come find me if- when he wakes up. "

He nodded quietly. She smiled at him one last smile before closing the door behind her.

Moomin sat down on the chair by the bed and started taking a good look at his friend. He seemed less pale, which was good, but he was still sweating a lot and he still had this uncomfortable and painful expression on his face. He knew she had tried to reassure him but he was sad to realise that he wasn't that much better.

"I guess it's still better than yesterday." He sighed.

He spend most of the morning alone with his friend. Mamma would come from time to time to check on Snufkin and make sure her son was okay.

 

He had been lost in his thoughts when he suddenly heard something moving and moaning. He looked up at his friend and jumped to his feet when he realised he was, in fact, waking up.

"Snufkin !" He exclaimed, quickly putting his paws on his mouth as he remember that being to loud would hurt his friend. "Snufkin ?" He asked quietly as he put one of his paws to Snufkin's forehead, checking his temperature. He was still burning up but it seemed to be better than the day before.

Snufkin moaned again at the sensation of the warm paw on his head. Moomin quickly retreated his paw.

"Snufkin ? Can you hear me ?" He asked carefully as his friend's eyes opened slightly.

"Moomin ?" It came as a faint whisper as he tried to focus his blurry eyes on the moomin next to him.

Moomin remembered his mother's words from earlier as he changed the towel from Snufkin's forehead, trying to make him feel better.

"Don't worry." He said calmly. "I'll be back. I'll go find Mamma. You stay awake this time." He said giving his friend a small smile as he hurried out the door, leaving the poor mumrik barely conscious, alone in the room.

"Mamma ! Mamma !" He exclaimed reaching the kitchen where his mother was preparing their lunch. 

"What is it Moomin ?" She asked calmly washing her hand.

"Snufkin woke up !" He said before turning around and running back to the room.

MoominMamma chuckled a little, wiping her hands on her apron and getting some medicine she had prepared for the mumrik. She understood her son's hurry and she was relieved to hear that Snufkin was awake but it was too early to celebrate. Snufkin had been unconscious for more than a day and was more likely still very sick. 

She made her way to the guest room where she found her son trying to keep Snufkin's attention so he wouldn't fall back asleep. 

"How are you feeling ?" She asked as she made her way to the bed.

"Dizzy." He managed to say as he move his eyes to look at her, or at least try to focus them on her.

She took Moomin's place and gestured for him to go outside while she would take care of him. He obeyed, looking one last time at his friend before disappearing in the hallway, closing the door behind him.

 

He watched as the white shape of his friend left the room before turning his eyes back to MoominMamma. He was feeling so very weak. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious and how long he could stay awake. His head was still spinning and his vision was blurry. He couldn't hear very well as his mind wandered off easily, making it harder to understand what was being said to him. He vaguely heard something about drinking medicine.

MoominMamma gently and slowly helped him sit up for a moment to get him to drink the cup of medicine.   
As soon as he was move he felt worst. He felt a rush of nausea through his body and quickly put his hand to his mouth in anticipation. The movement caused his head to throb. If it wasn't for Mamma holding him tight in her arms he would probably have fallen. He couldn't see her or hear her but he knew she was there.

 

Moomin was in the drawing room, sitting on the couch, waiting for his mother to tell him that he could come back and stay with his dear friend. He sighed to himself remembering the painful expression of Snufkin's face as he woke up and looked at him. He was happy that he was awake but the idea of him being in so much pain was somehow even worst that when he was just unconscious.

He was startled when he heard his mother call for him from the room. His stomach ached as he rushed to see what was wrong. His head was filled with worry for Snufkin.

When he opened the door Mamma was sitting next to Snufkin on the bed, holding him in her arms. He was leaning forward, his hands on his mouth, his eyes closed and a painful expression on his face as he tried to supress the need to throw up.

Mamma tasked him to go search for a bucket or something. He nodded and disappeared in the hallway. He runned back in a few minutes later handing her a bucket and watch with worry as she put it in Snufkin's lap. 

It wasn't a pleasant sight.

Moomin played nervously with his tail as he watched his friend throw up in the bucket. He wanted to look away but the worry for his friend was stronger than his disgust. Mamma was rubbing circles on his back with one paw and keeping a hold of him with the other, whispering calm and reassuring words to him.

It went on for a while, too long for Moomin who was getting more and more worried as times passed. When Snufkin finally seemed to have finished, Mamma handed him a cup of tea that she had asked Moomin to make. She helped him as he took it and started to drink a bit of it, then she made him drink the medicine that she had put away on the table next to the bed. The poor mumrik seemed so weak and sick that he barely managed to drink the medicine and finish his tea before he passed out again in Mamma's arms.

"Mamma... Will he really be okay ?" Tears were rolling down Moomin's cheeks as he looked at his mother gently laying down his friend and changing his towels.

"He will dear." She said as she stood up. She came towards him and put her paws on his cheeks, wiping away the tears and pressed a gentle kiss on top of his head. "Don't worry. Now that he has woken up he should be able to heal soon. You just need to give it some times."

"But he passed out again! And he was so sick!" 

"It will take some time for him to get better but like I said the fact that he woke up is a sign that he's going to be fine soon."

She smile gently at her son and asked him if he wanted to stay with his friend until he woke up again. Obviously Moomin said yes and agreed once again to come find her when he would wake up. She left him with another bucket just in case Snufkin woke up and needed to throw up some more. 

Once she had left Moomin approached quietly the bed and looked at his friend. His face was regaining it's colors. His hair was sticking to his sweating face and was getting into his eyes. Moomin gently pushed them away. He sighed, tears filling his eyes again. He didn't let them spill out this time. He had to be strong. Snufkin was sick and needed him. He shouldn't show too much how worried he was as it would probably make Snufkin feel bad if he saw it.

 

The next time he woke up, Snufkin felt a little better. He noticed, when he opened his eyes, that he could see the worried moomin next to his bed a little better than before. He wondered how long it had been since he had last woken up, not that he remembered much of what had happened.

"Snufkin ! You're awake !" Said the moomin as he stood up from his chair and approached the bed. "How are you feeling ?" He asked nervously but with a soft smile.

Snufkin looked up at him with tired eyes. He still felt really sick but at least the nausea was gone for now. His head was still hurting and he felt dizzy but there again it was better than last time.

"Better but still sick." He simply said as he move one arm to put his hand on his face. Moving was hard and his body hurt. He could feel the wet towel on his forehead, it wasn't very cold anymore.

Moomin took his hand in one of his paws and took the towel away with the other one. He put it in the water next to him and checked Snufkin's temperature before putting it back on. He looked at him with a warm smile and squeezed his hand a little.

"I'll go tell mom that you woke up again. " He released his hand and went to leave but stop at the door and turned back to his friend. "I'll be right back." And with that he closed the door behind him.

Snufkin could hear him stomp down the stairs and talk with his mother even though he couldn't hear what they were saying. He was left feeling lonely and too hot. 

He looked around him trying to remember how he had ended up here. The memory of the beach was a blur, he vaguely remembered going with Moomin and watching him swim. What had happened after that ? How long had it been since then ? He couldn't tell. Trying to remember made him nauseous again so he stopped. Instead he focused his eyes on the ceiling, trying to not think of anything.

When he heard the door open again, he turned to look as Moomin and MoominMamma came in. He would have sat up if he wasn't so weak so instead he just stared. Mamma made sure the towels were cold enough and checked his temperature. She frowned. He could see worry for a second in her eyes before they turned back to their usual kindness. 

She asked him if he thought that he could be put in a sitting position without needing to throw up, to which he answered that he wasn't sure. She helped him up, telling Moomin to keep a bucket close, just in case, and managed to make him drink a cup of medicine. She made him lay down again before turning to her son with smile.

"Call me if you need anything." She simply said as she went for the door.

Moomin nodded and went back to his spot by Snufkin's bed.

They were silent for a while but Snufkin felt so bad he couldn't bear the silence. He felt like his head was going to explode.

"How did I end up here ?" He asked turning his head slightly to Moomin.

He wasn't sure if he really wanted to remember but he needed something to fill the silence and it was the first thing that came to his mind. Moomin looked a little uneasy as he thought for a minutes.

"You don't remember what happened ?" He finally asked quietly, trying hard to no show too much how worried he really was.

"No. " Admitted Snufkin.

"Well... You were filling very sick at the beach the other day." He started playing with his tail as he remembered the event of that day."When I tried to help you to walk back home you passed out."

Moomin looked down at his feet. Snufkin could hear sadness in his voice. He could remember a little. Being on the dock. Moomin swimming. Looking up at him and feeling sick. He remembered arms around him and the feeling of falling down. It was still very blurry in his mind but it was starting to come back to him slowly. He suddenly felt horrible for worrying his friend so much.

"Sorry about that..." He said turning his head to look at the wall next to him in embarrassement.

"It's nothing !" Moomin quickly reassured him. "The most important is that you get better now."

Moomin hesitantly put his paw on top of Snufkin's. This one looked at him and gave him a weak smile. His head was getting more painful. He thought about not telling Moomin as he didn't want to worry him more but he knew it would be bad, in fact, he knew it would worry him even more.

Moomin seemed to noticed his pain as he asked worryingly, "Are feeling okay ?"

"My head hurts... a lot." He finally admitted as Moomin gently squeezed his hand.

"Oh! I'll go asked Mamma if she has anything to lessen the pain!" He said quickly standing up and going out of the room, leaving Snufkin feel lonely once again.

Snufkin could feel cold on his hand as Moomin had released it. It was weird, his whole body felt way to hot but now that his hand wasn't in the moomin's paw he could feel it being cold. He brushed it off as from the sickness and turned his attention back to the door that quietly opened.

Moomin came back in with another cup of what he assumed was medicine. He watched as he put the cup on the side table before helping him to sit again. He made sure to be as slow and gentle as possible as to not make him feel worst from the movement. When he was sure the mumrik wasn't going to need the bucket he handed him the cup and watched him drinking it.

"Thank you Moomin." He said giving him back the cup.

"It's nothing ! I hope it will help you feel better!" Moomin smiled at him. 

Snufkin smiled back. He knew. He knew Moomin was more worried than he was showing. He knew Moomin was trying his best to not burden him with his worries. Snufkin was thankful for it, of course, but he couldn't stop feeling guitly about it. His friend shouldn't have to do this. He deserved better.

"You should try to sleep now." Moomin's voice pulled him away from his thoughts. "Mamma says that sleeping will help you get better."

Snufkin didn't really wanted to sleep yet. Yes, he was very tired, but he wanted to be with his friend a little longer. He didn't wanted to be alone at that moment. The sickness was worst than any he had had before. He was in so much pain and so weak, only Moomin's presence seemed to soothe it.

Snufkin's face must have betrayed what he was thinking as Moomin reached for his hand again. "I'll stay with you don't worry." He told him with a gentle smile. "Now, it's time to sleep."

Snufkin obeyed and closed his eyes. He could feel the warmth of Moomin's paw on his own, it made him feel peaceful. He focused his mind on the feeling of warmth from his hand, ignoring his spinning and painful head as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoy the fic so far.  
> Also I hope it's not too boring.  
> Don't hesitate to drop a comment it always make me happy to read what you guys have to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next part!  
> Hope you'll enjoy!

He woke up later to the sound of rain hitting the window hard and he could feel something in his hair. When he opened his eyes Moomin quickly retreated his hand and mumbled an apology as his face went pink with embarrassement. It took a moment for Snufkin to realise that Moomin had been playing with his hair.  
Snufkin turned his attention to the window, feeling his face becoming hotter.

"Is it raining ?" He asked trying to sound as neutral as possible.

"Huh ? Oh! Yes. It started raining earlier while you were asleep." Moomin answered getting up to open the curtains more, letting a little bit of light in the room.

Snufkin sighed in relief. At least the weather was going to get cooler, finally. He was going to be able to go back to his spot next to the river and get back to his life.

A hand was put on his head, he hadn't noticed Moomin coming back next to him and he hadn't realised that he had closed his eyes again. Moomin was taking his temperature, he seemed concerned when he retrieved his hand. He had the same look than his mother had before.

"Do you feel any better ?" Asked the worried moomin.

"I don't know." And it was true, he didn't know. He was feeling quite bad. It seemed that the medicine he had been given had worked as his head was better but he was still sweating profusely. He was still uncomfortably hot and sluggish. "I think I'm a little better ?"

"You think ?" Moomin repeated.

Snufkin nodded quietly before turning his attention back to the window. The sound of the rain was very soothing to him. He wished he could be outside, under the refreshing rain.

"You have to get better so you can go back outside." Moomin calmly stated putting a cold towel on Snufkin's head.

Did his face reflected this much what he was thinking or did Moomin started reading through him like an open book on his own ?

"I know." He smiled at him thankful for the cold feeling on his forehead.

Silence filled the room, the only sound coming from the rain falling heavily against the window. Moomin sat there, next to the bed, watching Snufkin as he was rocked by the sound.

"Thank you." He whispered, eyes still on the window.

"For what ?" Moomin asked, his surprise could be heard in his voice.

"For everything..." He could feel Moomin's curious but confused eyes on him as he continued.   
"For being here when I need you. For being understanding when I need to be alone or when I leave for winter. For taking care of me when I'm sick..." He looked in Moomin's blue eyes. "For being with me and not forgetting about me." He didn't know if it was the fever or just him being emotional after staying inside, under Moomin's care for so long, but he could feel something wet on his cheeks. He had started to cry and hadn't noticed it. 

"You don't need to worry for a tramp like me and yet here you are, looking after me. I always manage to make you worry over me." His eyes were watching the ceiling now, he couldn't look into Moomin's eyes anymore. He couldn't stop himself from letting go of everything. His mind was too fuzzy, he didn't realise what he was saying.  
"You shouldn't have to worry about me. I'm sorry... You deserve so much better."

He was suddenly wrapped in Moomin's arms. He didn't try to push him away. He couldn't, even if he wanted to, he was too weak to do it.

"Don't say such things !" There was a sad and frustrated tone in his voice as he spoke as quietly as he could. "Of course I'll care about you! I'll always be here for you! I'll always give you all the space you need! I'll take care of you when you're sick or hurt!" He could feel his shoulder get wet where Moomin's head was. "I'll never forget you and I'll never stop caring about you!" He hugged tighter as he sobbed quietly. "You're worth all the love I have for you! I'll never stop loving you!"

Snufkin's breath stopped at his words. He could feel the blush on his face. He can't think, he feels way too warm. Moomins words resonated in his head as he feels every parts of his body burn, and, for a second everything around him was gone. When he finally came back to himself, Moomin was standing over him and calling his name, a worried expression on his face and eyes full of tears.

"Snufkin !" Moomin exclaimed, "Don't scare me like that!" He hugged him again but quickly pulled back as if not to hurt him anymore.

"What... just happened ?" Snufkin asked very confused.

Moomin frowned and looked at him for a moment before saying "You stopped breathing and you weren't moving."

"Oh." He hadn't realised that he was struggling to breath, his body still much too hot. He felt worst, he had managed to make Moomin cry because of what he had said and now he had scared him like that. How could he even be forgiven ?

"I'm sorry Moomin..." He whispered as he move his arm slowly to put his hand over his face, his eyes were filling with tears again. He tried to breath slowly, he felt so wrong.

"Don't be! I'm the one that should apologize! " 

Snufkin turn his head slightly towards him in confusion. What was he saying ? Snufkin was the one to have upset him. Why was he apologizing ?

"I forgot for a second that you were still sick." His head dropped, looking down at the floor. "I shouldn't have hugged you like that."

That's right. That's what happened. He must have hugged too tightly or maybe it was just the warth of his body pressed on Snufkin's already burning one. The extra warmth must have made him more sick at that moment.

Snufkin was still trying to calm his breath, but he couldn't let his dear friend look so sad and guilty. It was still his fault for saying those awful things after all. He had to reassure him.

"It's not your fault..." He tried, his voice came out more shaky than he'd like."I shouldn't have... said such things."

It wasn't enough. He could see how Moomin was about to argue but he beat him to it.

"I... I quite like when you take care of me." He admitted, giving a weak smile to the surprised moomin.

His body felt wrong, much too hot and the cold towels seemed to have warmed up. He wanted to talk more, to tell Moomin how much he loved him and how much he was sorry for upsetting him and for being so weak. He was much to hot.

"Snufkin ? What's wrong ?" He must have been wincing because Moomin immediately leaned over him with a concerned look.

"Too hot..." Was all he managed to say as his breathing quickened again.

Moomin quickly took the towels off him, putting them in the cold water before setting them back on the mumrik. It didn't seem to do much though as Snufkin was still struggling to breath, gripping tightly the blanket under him. It was painful. His body, his head, breathing, everything hurt.

"I- I'll go get Mamma!" Moomin exclaimed as panic settled in him.

Snufkin didn't have the time to acknowledge what he had said as Moomin was already running out the door calling for his mom. He tried to focus his mind on his breathing and ignore all the other horrible and painful signals that his body was sending him. He barely noticed MoominMamma hurrying towards him followed by Moomin.

She seemed to have said something but he couldn't hear it. It was muffled, like if he was under water. He felt arms pulling him up in a sitting position and something cold on his back, followed by something cold on his lips. She made him drink, something. Then he was laying again.

 

He must have passed out again after that. When he finally came back to his senses he could feel a fresh air on his burning skin. He opened on eye slowly, squinting at the faint light. There was a noise next to him. He turned his head and his eyes landed on a sleeping Moomin.

Moomin was leaning from his chair on the bed, head on his arms. He must have fallen asleep while watching over him. Snufkin noticed the blanket on Moomin's back and smiled softly. MoominMamma must have come while he was asleep and put it on him, not wanting to disturb him.

He looked around the room, trying not to move to much as he felt nauseous again. The fresh air he had been feeling was coming from the open window. The sound of rain suddenly filled his hears, it was faint and he hadn't noticed it before. He sighed sadly. He had to get better quick so he could go out again and finally enjoy some fresh weather. 

He must have sighed too loud as Moomin stirred, waking up slowly. He looked at him for a moment before jumping out off his seat.

"Snufkin ! You're awake !" He could hear the relief in his voice. It made him smile a little. "How are you feeling ? Do you need anything ?" Moomin seemed anxious about something.

Snufkin took a moment before he answered "I'm nauseous again." There was no point he lying to his friend now, it would make everything worst and it would hurt him.

"Oh! I'll asked Mamma to make you something for that!" He was about to go and leave the room but he turned back to him. "Do you need anything else ? Are you feeling still too hot ? Is your body painful ? How's your head ?"

So many questions, he tried to think how to reply but his mind was still fuzzy and most of the questions didn't really registered. It took a moment but eventually he found the answer.

"My body and head still hurts."

"Do you feel too hot ?" Moomin asked again.

"Ah... No." He had forgotten about this question. "I'm better now."

Moomin seemed to doubt but eventually he nodded and went out of the room. Snufkin felt a little hurt at the doubt he had seen on Moomin's face. He hadn't lied, he was really feeling better with the fresh air and the cold towels. He sighed again, he couldn't blame Moomin for not trusting him. It is true that he was usually the one to always say 'I'm fine' when he wasn't just to not worry others, but this time he had been honest. 

He was startled when the door opened violently as Little My kicked it. The brusque movement made him dizzy and he thought he might actually need to throw up but thankfully it died down quickly. She jumped on the bed next to him and frowned.

"When are you going to get better ?" She exclaimed brashfully. "Come on! It's been three days already! How long do you plan to stay in bed ?"

He looked at her, confused for a moment. He could hear concern in the way she spoke and it was unusual for her. He didn't have the time to think to reply as Moomin hurried in the room with a tray with a bowl of what appeared to be soup and a mug of medicine. He put it on the side table and turned to Little My. Was it anger in his eyes ? No. Something else. Maybe just a warning.

"Don't bother him Little My! " He scolded her, putting his paws on his hips. "He needs rest and silence."

She huffed in response but didn't say anything. Instead she simply sat on the end of the bed and crossed her arms.

"Can you sit up ?" He asked gently.

Snufkin was still feeling very weak but he tried anyway. He slowly managed to sit as Moomin helped him. His head felt heavy and he put a hand to his face and winced as he felt the nausea come up again.

"Are you going to be okay ?" asked Moomin frowning. "Do I need to get a bucket or something ?"

He didn't respond, too focused on trying to stop this horrible feeling in his stomach. Moomin gestured at Little My to go get a bucket, just in case. Surprisingly, she obliged without complaining. She hurried out of the room and was quickly back with the said bucket, handing it to Moomin. He took it and patted Snufkin's shoulder to get his attention.

Snufkin looked at him through his fingers as Moomin handed him the bucket. He took it as he felt that he couldn't hold back any longer. Little My made a gasp of disgust as he threw up. Moomin held his hair, keeping the cold towel on his face at the same time and rubbing circles on his back with his other paw.

After some time, it died down and Snufkin was able to finally eat the soup and take the medicine. As Moomin took away the tray, he could swear he saw a look of worry in his sister's eyes. Of course, when his eyes landed on her as Moomin went out, she looked away.

"You're lucky to have such a caring Moomin to fuss over you." She teased, her usual mocking grin back on her face to cover her concern.

He nodded, giving her a small smile. He didn't feel like speaking so he just stayed silent.

"You should have come sooner." He was surprised and confused. "Look at you! You're so stupidly sick !" He frowned at her languaged but still stayed silent, knowing she wasn't finished. "Why didn't you come when you started feeling sick ? It would have been less worrying for all of us."

Was it sadness in her voice just now ?

He looked at her, feeling guilty again. He sighed.

"I hadn't realised I was sick." he admitted turning his attention to the opened window. His tent must still be set up in the forest. He hoped it was still intact.

"You hadn't realised ?" She repeated in disbelief.

He nodded, starting to feel embarrassed. She stared at him for a long time before sighing.

"You're so stubborn you even manage to convince yourself that you're fine until you pass out." Her voice seemed sad. She was looking at the floor, avoiding his eyes.

The guilt was crushing him, the atmosphere of the room too heavy. His chest hurt as he looked at her. The realisation hit him like a bullet. She was right. He knew deep down something was wrong with him from the beginning but he had stubbornly brushed it off as nothing. He could have avoid worrying everyone if he just had accepted the fact that he wasn't feeling okay from the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter!  
> I hope you enjoyed it, and that it wasn't boring.  
> I totally didn't mean for this fic to turn this way but I just write what come to me and it just happened...  
> I really don't know what I'm doing anymore.
> 
> Thanks to everyone that as been leaving comments and giving kudos! I really appreciate a lot! It helps me a lot to see people enjoy my work!   
> You're all amzing!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it turned out, it's hard to write about stuff you never quite experienced.  
> Hopefully it still came out fine. Hope you'll enjoy !

The room was silent when Moomin came back. Standing at the door he looked, confused, at the two. Snufkin was still sitting in the bed, his knees against his chest, arms wrapped around them and head leaning on them as he looked at the wall next to him. He looked almost dazed. Little My was sitting on the window sill, looking out with sad eyes.

Moomin worried that the two might have had a fight while he was talking with MoominMamma in the kitchen. He came in, closing the door behind him, making sure to make enough noise so that the others wouldn't be surprised by his presence.

The sound seemed to get their attention as they turned to look at him. He noticed Snufkin was paler than he had been when Moomin had left.

"How do you feel Snufkin ? Do you need to throw up again ?" He asked, carefully putting a paw on his forehead.   
"Oh no! Your fever got worst again! " He gasped.

Snufkin didn't say anything, he just stared at Moomin with glassy eyes. He didn't move. Moomin looked at him for a moment, not knowing what he should do or say. He heard Little My jump down from her spot and walk towards them.

"Maybe you should lay back down and try to get some rest." She said quietly, with a concerned look on her face.

He didn't look at her, turning his head to look in front of him instead.

"She's right." Moomin frowned. "You should rest now." He went to help him lay down and to his surprised Little My hopped on the bed to help as well. Snufkin groaned but obeyed.

He wasn't really feeling like sleeping or laying down but he was too weak and far too tired to protest. He didn't say anything and avoided looking at them, especially at his sister even though he could still see her worried expression in the corner of his eyes. He could feel his chest hurt. He felt like he was going to get crushed by the guilt, but he knew she didn't meant to upset him and just wanted to prove him that she cared. They all cared.   
He tried to forget everything as he closed his eyes to rest.

After a few minutes, listening to his breathing until it was clear that he had fallen asleep, Moomin turned to Little My with a concerned expression.

"My ? What in the world did you do while I was gone ?" He asked quietly.

"I didn't do anything !" She said defensively.

Moomin raised an eyebrow. There was something she wasn't saying and he knew it. 

"Come on Little My. I know there is something wrong with you two." There was no animosity in his voice.

"I may have scolded him about not coming and ask for help until he passed out and-" She stopped herself, looking away from the moomin in front of her.

"And what ?" He pressed gently.

"I may have upset him by complaining about how stubborn he was and how he was always worrying everybody..." She admitted with guilt in her voice.

She didn't mean to, of course, but at that moment she just snapped. She had been really worried about him and he wasn't really getting better. She knew it wasn't his fault. She knew he probably really didn't noticed himself. She knew he would never have wanted to worry them like that. But, on the moment, she forgot and only said what came through her head without thinking about how he would feel. She knew that she probably made him feel guitly while he was surely already feeling horrible from the sickness and the fact that he was stuck in a bed inside the house with everybody worrying around him.

Moomin sighed as he sat on the chair again, turned to face his sleeping friend. She looked at him, not quite sure if he was mad at her or disappointed or anything else.

"The two of us really didn't think much before acting, didn't we ?"

Her eyes widened. She looked at him curiously. "What did you do ?" She asked.

He blushed a little. "I got upset and forgot he was sick. I made him feel worst. " He avoided her eyes as he spoke. 

He wasn't going to explain the whole thing of course. He blushed some more when he remembered what he had said to him. Oh boy, what if he made him feel worst because of what he had said and not what he had done. He shook the thought away as he returned his attention to the mumrik.

Little My gave him a confused look but turned her attention to her brother as well, jumping on the end of the bed before sitting there.

They watched him in silence for a long time, until MoominMamma called them for dinner. He slept until the next morning.

 

When he awoke, nobody was there this time. He immediately felt as if he shouldn't be there, he suddenly had the urge to leave, but he calmed himself before he could even think of doing something stupid. 

"They care and worry about me, I can't worry them more than they already are." He mumbled to himself. He could hear voices from downstairs, he assumed they were having breakfast. 

He suddenly felt lonely. Remembering what had happened the previous day, he felt the guilt take over his body. He had to apologize to Moomin and Little My. Not matter how much he hated to admit it, he had to, they were right.

The lonelyness was making him reflect on everything they had said. He suddenly realised what Moomin had told him. A blush slowly made it's way across his face.

"What did he mean by 'You deserve all the love I have for you.' and 'I'll never stop loving you' ?" He whispered.

He almost had a heart attack when he heard the door opened. Moomin's head peered into the room.

"Oh! You're awake!" He smiled softly. "Do you want to eat anything ?"

Snufkin nodded quietly, hoping that Moomin couldn't see the blush on his face.

"I'll be right back then." With that Moomin closed the door again.

Snufkin sighed and try to regain a straight face. After some time Moomin was back with more soup and medicine. 

"Do you think you're going to be fine if you sit, or do I need to go get a bucket ?" He asked putting the tray on the table and turning to Snufkin.

"I should be fine. I think." He replied quietly as he tried to sit up. "I feel better today."

"Let me help you." Moomin quickly put his arms around his shoulder to help him sit, causing the mumrik to blush again.

"Thank you Moomin." He said as the tray was set on his lap.

"It's nothing." He smiled warmly at him. "Are you really feeling better today ?"

"Yeah." Moomin seemed to look at him with some kind of doubt. "I swear Moomin."

Moomin stepped back at that and quickly gestured in embarrassement. "I- I didn't mean to doubt you. I- I just..." His face dropped and he looked at the floor, red with embarrassement. "You always say that so we don't have worry... I was just wondering if you were doing that again."

"I know Moomin. I'm sorry." He sighed, saddened by his friend's distrust. "I've learned my lesson, I'm not lying."

Moomin looked at him confused before remembering what Little My had said. Well, maybe it wasn't all that bad. At least Snufkin seemed sincere.

"Moomin ?" He looked up to see Snufkin staring at his food. "I'm sorry for yesterday."

"Huh ?" Moomin raised an eyebrow and tilted his head in question.

"I was acting weird, wasn't I ?" He laughed a quiet and embarrassed laughter. "I said some really weird things... I'm sorry if I hurt you. I wasn't thinking." His eyes were looking at his soup, or maybe through it. He looked sad.

"It's fine Snuf !" Moomin was quick to reassure his friend.

"It's not Moomin !" He snapped, finally looking up at him with eyes filled with tears. "I upsetted you and made you worry even more !" Tears started rolling on his cheeks as he spoke and falling in his soup. "No matter what I do, I just keep making you worry..."

"Listen !" Moomin said firmly as he took Snufkin's face in his paws and forced him to look at him in the eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong, okay ? I worry for you because I love you. It's only normal."

This again, thought Snufkin. Why does he keep saying that ? What does he mean ? Does he even realise what he is saying ?

"You don't have to feel bad because I worry about you. I know how much you hate to be a burden and I'll tell you. You are not ! You'll never be ! So you don't have to worry about it anymore. We all love you and care about you so much. There is no way we will ever think of you as a burden."

He gave Snufkin a small and comforting smile, wiping the tears away from the mumrik's cheeks. This one looked at him with wide eyes.

" You know Snuf, you're the most amazing person I've ever met." Moomin continued, blushing a little. "You're so smart and creative and you're a wonderful person to be around with. I love every moments I get to spend with you no matter what happens. I love the silence we can share together. I love going on adventures with you. I know you think being loved and having a home to return to as something that will cage you and take away your freedom, but it isn't. We will never force you to stay but know that your home is here, in MoominValley, with us." He stopped, considering for a moment the face of his crying friend. He eventually say what he really wanted to tell him.

"I love you Snufkin." He said in an embarrassed and nervous whisper, turning his head away from the mumrik and letting go of his face to start playing nervously with his tail.

He could hear Snufkin take in a deep breath as he seemed to realise slowly everything he had said. Moomin glanced at him to see his expression. His face was entirely red and he looked shocked. Moomin remembered he hadn't check on his temperature and decided he would wait to let his friend take everything in before doing it.

He watched as the mumrik put a hand on his face and felt more nervous when this one started to laugh quietly in embarrassement. He started to regret having confessed like that.

Snufkin looked up at him again, putting his hand away. He seemed happy but he was crying even more now. "I love you too." he said as he laughed again. "But it doesn't make it easier for me to know that I worried you." He said as he looked down, smiling sadly into his soup.

"I know Snuf." Moomin said as he reached his head with his paw, stroking his hair with a beaming smile. "Don't worry now and eat. Your soup might be cold now though."

Snufkin wiped his eyes and cheeks with his sleeves before taking the spoon in his hand to eat.

"It's just fine." He replied after tasting it. "And it's still delicious."

While he was eating Moomin put his paw to his forehead, it wasn't so hot anymore. He sighed in relief and smiled as Snufkin gave him a questioning look.

"You're fever is almost gone." He explained putting his paw away. "It's good. You'll probably be better soon and we'll be able to go to the beach again."

Snufkin couldn't help but smile at the excitement and relief in the moomin's voice.

"Yes, but first you'll have to give me some time to heal." He teased before drinking his medicine.

"Of course !" Moomin laughed.

How wonderful, thought Snufkin, he seems so much happier now.

He himself had to admit that he felt as if some weight had lifted off his chest with their conversation and he didn't feel so sick anymore.

"How are you feeling by the way ?" Moomin asked, suddenly remembering his sickness.

"Well, my head still hurts, as does my body. I'm still feeling very tired and weak, but at least I don't feel nauseous anymore."

"How about the rest ? Are you still feeling too hot ? "

"Still a little too hot but my body doesn't feel like it's burning as much as before." He reassured.

Moomin turned his head to the window. "Do you want me to open the window ? Maybe it will help you cool down a bit."

"That'd be nice." He nodded softly.

Moomin opened the window and came back next to him. "I'll go give this to Mamma." he said, taking the tray from Snufkin's lap. "You try to rest some more."

Snufkin nodded. Moomin started walking away but he stopped. He turned back to press a kiss on top of his head and this time walked off, leaving the mumrik blushing as he layed back in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really never thought that I would one day write some cute guys confessing to each other but here I am!  
> Hope it came out alright. I'm not use to writing about people in love, it's my first time.  
> Oh boy! It took me days to get this part done because of this!
> 
> Thank you for reading and for all the kudos and comments!   
> You guys are awesome!  
> I hope you still got to enjoy this chapter!   
> Don't hesitate again to tell me what you think in the comments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! The last chapter of this story!  
> Hope you'll enjoy!

He was starting to doze off when he heard the door opened and closed and little footsteps approaching the bed. He could tell that it was Little My even without opening his eyes. He felt her jumping on the bed quietly.

"I know you're not sleeping! Don't even pretend !" She said.

"Well,as a matter of fact, I was dozing off until you came." He replied slowly opening his eyes. "What do you want ?"

She huffed, annoyed. "Moomin said you were feeling better. I just came to see for myself." She said turning her head away while crossing her arms. "Seems like you're still going to be boring for a while though."

He laughed a little, slowly sitting on the bed.

"You seem in a good mood." She noted, raising an eyebrow. "Does it have anything to do with Moomin ? He seemed much happier than usual too."  
She didn't gave him time to say anything. "Did you guys finally confessed or what ?" She teased with a big mocking grin.

She laughed when her little brother's face became all red and he looked away. How embarrassed he was. She had noticed so quickly, it wasn't fair.

"Come on !" She exclaimed "Everyone know that you guys like each others ! I don't even understand how you guys didn't say anything earlier !"

He continued to avoid her mocking eyes as he blushed harder. Was it this obvious ? At least she was in a better mood than the previous day. She was back to her usual self which was a relief for Snufkin. He prefered her sister when she was acting like that. The worry in her eyes and sad expression on her face wasn't like her, it didn't suited her.

Moomin came in the room and frowned when he caught sight of her, still on the bed laughing at the poor Snufkin who was still blushing hard as he noticed the troll closing the door.

"What's all that about ?" He asked Little My, putting his paws on his hips. "Don't go annoying him."

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to upset your boyfriend." She said before bursting into laughter as his face went red. 

Snufkin and Moomin looked at each other for a moment, then Moomin turned back to Little My.

"What do you want Little My ?" He asked, trying to regain his composure.

"What ? Can't I come see how my brother's doing ?" She said with her mocking grin. "Anyway ! I'm bored as heck !" 

"Watch your language Little My!" Snufkin frowned.

"Why should I ?" She sat down at the end of the bed and put her face between her hands. "Tell us about your winter's adventures ! I'm so bored !"

Moomin looked at her with a surprised look, then he turned to Snufkin who simply shrugged.

"I think we should let him rest Little My." He tried to argued but to no avail.

"It's okay Moomin, I can tell some stories and if I feel too tired I'll just stop."

"Fine." He sighed in defeat. "But you have to tell us if you want to rest." 

"Come on ! Don't act like you don't want to hear them too !" Little My teased.

Moomin pouted but sat on the chair, bringing his knees up to his chin so he could rest his head and listen to the stories. Snufkin chuckled a little and started his retelling of his adventures.

 

After some times Snufkin decided he was getting too tired, so he stopped his stories.

"But I want to hear more !" Little My contested, raising her hands over her head in frustration.

"Come now Little My, we agreed to leave him rest if he was tired." Moomin said, trying not to sound too frustrated himself as he was also enjoying the stories and didn't want it to end so soon.

"I never said I agreed !" She exclaimed, crossing her arms and pouting.

Snufkin couldn't help but laugh at them softly. Eventually his laugh made Moomin start chuckling as Little My stood up on the bed and glared at them.

"I'm sorry Little My." Snufkin started as he was still laughing a little. "But I did say that I would stop if I got too-" He was cut off by a yawn, "tired." He finished rubbing his sleepy eyes with the back of his hands.

"And he's still sick so we must let him rest now." Moomin added, standing up and taking Little My off the bed.

"Fine ! But You'll have to get better quick 'cause I'm bored ! I want to go on an adventure !" She said walking up to the door.

"Hopefully I'll be healed soon and then we'll go on an adventure !" He agreed. " But why don't you go on your own ? I'm sure you could go with Snorkmaiden and Sniff."

"No way ! They'll be too scared to come if you and Moomin are not there." She complained.

"Well, I'm sure we'll be able to go soon. " Moomin said as he tried to keep his excitement to himself.

"I'll leave you two alone then !" She said with a mischievous grin on her face. "See ya!" She said as she slammed the door shut and run down the stairs giggling loudly.

"I wonder how long she's going to make fun of us. " Moomin wondered, not really waiting for any answer.

"Probably until she get bored of it." Snufkin chuckled before looking at Moomin with an embarrassed smile. "So... about being... boyfriends..." He stopped waiting for Moomin to say something. His face was a little red again but Moomin wasn't sure if it was because of the fever or the embarassement.

"I guess we are now..." He said bashfully "If- If you want of course !"

Snufkin just nodded before laying down again to rest. Moomin, just to make sure, approached him and put a paw to his forehead. He frowned and looked at Snufkin quietly.

"What's that ?" Asked the mumrik with a worried look.

"Your fever is coming back." Moomin answered as he changed the towel. "It's not as high as before though, but you really should rest now." 

Snufkin simply nodded. He noticed that he was feeling a little worst than before indeed.

"Would you prefer if I left you alone ?" He asked quietly, giving a small smile.

Snufkin knew Moomin wanted to stay with him but would understand if he asked him to leave. He smile back.

"You can stay."

He watched as Moomin's face lightened up. He could read a little bit of surprise as well. Truth was, even if he wanted to be alone, he just couldn't tell his dear Moomintroll to leave. He wanted to be alone but also wanted to be by Moomin's side.

Moomin sat on the chair as he watched Snufkin close his eyes. He smiled to himself. How peaceful he looked. Moomin felt warmth inside his chest. He leaned to rest his head in his paws, looking as his friend slowly drifted off to sleep. He chuckled softly to himself.

 

He must have fallen asleep as well shortly after. He was woken up when he heard a quiet moan. He opened his eyes to see Snufkin as he was agitated in his sleep. Moomin quickly straightened himself, his worry increasing as he saw the distress on his face. He was sweating a lot again.

Moomin took his hand in one of his paws and squeezed softly, using the other to check his temperature again. His forehead was warmer than before. He gently removed the towel from his head, dipping it in the bucket of cold water next to the bed before putting it back to Snufkin's head.

He hoped it would soothe away the fever as well as the nightmare he seemed to be having. He felt his hand squeeze back and looked at him for a moment, thinking he might have woken him up, but he noticed his friend was still asleep.

"Don't worry Snuf. I'm here." He whispered as he started to stroking his hair while still holding the mumrik's hand with his other paw.

It seemed to calm him a little as his expression softened a little. Moomin sighed quietly and smile in relief. He stayed like that for some times, lost in his thoughts as he kept watching the mumrik. He was startled by a gentle knock at the door and turned around to see MoominMamma coming in with a tray of pancakes, some jam and a cup of tea.

"I thought you'd prefere eating here." She explained as she handed him the tray. "So how is our boy." She smiled warmly.

"His fever got worst again and he's been having a nightmare." He said, ears dropping a little as he took the tray from her paws, thanking her softly.

She approached Snufkin to feel his forehead with her paw, gently removing the towel for a moment before putting it back. 

"Don't worry dear." She said with a comforting smile. "It's nothing to worry about. Fevers tend to get worst at the end of the day and it's not uncommon for it to bring nightmares as well. I'm sure he'll be better in the morning. And I'll make him some medicine for when he wakes up, to be on the safe side."

He looked at her and back at Snufkin. He hoped she was right so his friend would be better quickly.

"Now you should eat." She said stroking his head. "I suppose you'll want to sleep here tonight ?"

He nodded. "Yes. I want to make sure he doesn't get worst during the night. And I want to be here if he needs anything !"

"I know dear." She chuckled. "I know how much you care about him. I'll leave you two alone now." She gave him a knowing smile before heading out the door.

Moomin blushed a little. Did she knew ? He shook his head. It didn't really matter after all. He stated eating, keeping his eyes on his sleeping Snufkin. All he wanted was to make sure he was going to be okay. He wouldn't want him to suffer anymore from any nightmares and even less let him even think of doing something stupid when he woke up.

He sighed, taking a bite out off his pancake.  
As much as Moomin wanted to believe in Snufkin, he knew him too well. He was sure if he felt better, and if nobody was here to tell him otherwise, he would probably want to go outside despite still being sick. Of course he was hoping that he would take better care of himself than that, but the doubt was still there. It made him feel guilty. Why couldn't he trust his best friend, or boyfriend now he supposed, to take care of himself.

 

He stayed by the bed all night, falling asleep on it's side. He would occasionally be woken up by the sound of his friend having another nightmare. He would make sure to change the towel then and would manage to soothe away the nightmare by squeezing his hand and stroking gently his hair until he seemed peaceful again. It made him feel weird. He was happy to be of help, but he was sad to see Snufkin in pain every time he woke up.

 

The next morning, he woke up to a soft feeling on his fur. He caught a quick sight of a hand moving away from him as he opened his eyes. He looked up to see Snufkin turning his head away to try to hide his blushing face.

"Good morning Snuf." He said sleepily but happily as he sat up on his chair.

"Morning Moomin." He said, embarrasement present under his calm voice.

Moomin chuckled a little at his blushing friend. He had been stroking his head as Moomin was sleeping and was clearly embarrased to have been caught.

"Did you sleep well ?" Moomin asked. 

He knew that Snufkin had been having a lot of nightmares that night, but he was hoping to have been able to soothe them enough for him to have had a relatively good night.

"I'm not sure. I think so but I remember having some nightmares." he replied truthfully, finally turning to look at Moomin.

"Well, you did seem to have some during the night." Moomin said timidly.

"Oh, I hope I didn't wake you up." Snufkin frowned.

"Oh no ! Don't worry about that !" Snufkin didn't look so convinced but he decided it was best not to say anything.

"How are you feeling today ?" Moomin quickly changed the subject as he went to put a paw on the mumrik's forehead. "Mamma was right !" He exclaimed happily before he could even answer. "Your fever is almost gone !"

Snufkin chuckled at that. "I don't know what she told you, but you should know since she is your mother that she is always right." He said with a smirk.

"I guess it's true." He laughed. "So how are you feeling ?" He repeated.

"I'm better Moomin." He said with a soft smile. "The hot feeling is completely gone. My body and my head still hurt a little though and I'm still a bit weak. But I'm mostly fine."

Moomin smiled back. He felt relieved to know his his friend really was getting better.

"So what's the plan for today ?" Snufkin asked. "Should I tell you more stories ? Or maybe you could tell me some of yours for a change. "

Moomin looked at him with a surprised but excited look on his face. "What a good idea Snufkin !" He put he paw to his own face in some sort of realisation. " I should get us something to eat first. You must be hungry! "

"I am, actually. " He admitted with a laugh.

"I'll go ask Mamma to make us some breakfast !" He said quickly getting up. "She said last night that she was going to make you some more medicine just in case. I'll bring it to you as well."

With that, he kissed Snufkin's head once again before going down to the kitchen.

 

He came back a bit later with two plates of pancakes, some jam and some tea, and the medicine.

"Mamma said you could probably eat pancakes if you feel better." Moomin said with a satisfied smile as he put the tray on the bed. 

"Thank you Moomin." He replied softly. "I must admit, eating soup every day was kind of frustrating." 

Moomin chuckled softly. "I can imagine."

"I missed MoominMamma's pancakes." Snufkin said as took a bite. 

 

After the two had finished eating and Moomin had taken the tray to give it back to his mother, they sat next to each other on the bed as Moomin told Snufkin about his own adventures. He would make big gestures to accompany his tale and make Snufkin laugh.   
The day went by with the two boys exchanging stories and laughing.

 

The next day, Snufkin's fever was gone and he felt good enough to go on a walk with his dear Moomintroll. Little My joined them at some point, running around them with a mocking laughter.  
MoominMamma made sure Snufkin was alright before she accepted to let him go back to his tent, to the despair of Moomin who wished he could have stayed longer but was ultimately happy that his friend was healed. He helped him get his tent and all his stuff back by the river and when they were finished, they sat together on the bridge.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay one more night." Moomin asked almost pleadingly.

"Yes Moomin, I'm sure." He said with a soft laugh. "Don't worry ! I'm not too far."

"I know ! It's just..." He looked at the water for a while. "I just like it when you're with us at home."

"Well, like I said I'm not that far Moomin." He sighed before adding quietly. " If I feel lonely or if I need anything I'll come by. "

"Will you really ?" He sounded surprised by his statement but he could see happiness in his blue eyes.

"Of course." He smiled putting one hand on Moomin's shoulder. "I know I can count on you and you family to help if I need it."

Moomin beamed at him, pulling him in a warm embrace. He was about to let him go, realising that he might not feel comfortable, when he felt Snufkin's arms wrapping around him as he returned the embrace. 

They stayed like that for some time. Neither of them talked. Night was already setting when they finally let go of each other. Snufkin laughed a little embarrassed. 

"You should probably head back home before it gets too dark." Snufkin said quietly with a soft smile.

"Aw. But I want to stay with you." Moomin pouted.

"MoominMamma will send Little My after you if you don't go soon though." He laughed.

"I guess you're right." Moomin seemed a little disappointed to have to part with Snufkin so soon.

"Moomin ?" He started slowly, a wide smile spreading on his face as he spoke. "You still want to go back to the beach ? I thought we could go tomorrow since I'm better. How about that ?"

"Oh yes ! That would be amazing !" Moomin jump to his feet in his excitement but he stopped and looked at him with concern. "But are you sure that you are feeling well enough for that Snuf ?"

"Of course !" He exclaimed standing up as well and taking Moomin's paws in his hands. "Mamma said I was alright, didn't she ? And if I don't feel well I'll tell you immediately so we can go home before it gets worst again." 

Moomin hesitated for a moment but he couldn't argue with that. Instead he started to jump up and down, already forgetting about it and making plans for the next day. Snufkin laughed again as he listened to the excited moomin.

He took Moomin's face in his hands, stopping him from jumping, and smiled at him with a fond expression on his face.

"You should head home and prepare yourself for tomorrow." He said before pressing a soft kiss on Moomin's snout.

Snufkin immediately let go of his face and turned away, blushing and embarrassed. Moomin was blushing as well but he laughed at the embarrassement of his friend. He pulled him back into a hug, still laughing. 

"You're so silly." He pressed their noses together. "I love you too."

With that they exchanged one last smile before they parted ways. Snufkin returning to his camp site and Moomin to MoominHouse. The two of them couldn't hide their excitement for the next days to come and all the adventures they would share together. 

This night Snufkin went to sleep thinking about how lucky he was to have found such a wonderful place full of loving and caring people. And, of course, how lucky and greatful he was to have met his lovely Moomintroll. He knew he could count on him and his family whenever he needed them, and whenever he would go through some hard time.

He had really found his home, here in Moomin Valley, with his dear Moomintroll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! I really ended up doing it wow.  
> Like I said before I'm not used writing about such things as love so it might come out a bit awkward but hopefully you still enjoyed it.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this fic and for all the kudos and lovely comments !  
> Don't hesitate like I said before to drop a comment, it always make me happy to hear what you guys have to say!
> 
> Also I might make some illustration for this fic as well so if you want to look for it will be on my tumblr : Magnonette


End file.
